


And now, what we do ?

by Ultimatemagicalgirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Take place after the final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatemagicalgirl/pseuds/Ultimatemagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And when Mako started talking about Korra, he knew it was the moment. The right moment. He just had to say it: “The only one I’m into is you.” but the words couldn’t go out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now, what we do ?

**Author's Note:**

> Wuko has taken over my life.

“I don’t know if it will be a good choice…”  
Wu looked at his reflect in the mirror, his hair disheveled, he was looking tired. It was not really surprising after all, he didn’t really have the time to take care of him, to take his daily twenty minutes nap. Even his skin was not as smooth as usual, he was feeling the lack of spa treatment. He sighed again, trying to style his hair. He was feeling so…empty. And kind of lonely. Since the end of the affrontment with Kuvira he didn’t need a bodyguard anymore, so he had left Asami’s mansion and was back on his suit, the royal suit one. But, he didn’t know why, he felt like something had changed. He has changed. Being back in the royal suit didn’t make him happy. He didn’t already had cancel a spa appointment because he felt like that could wait. That he had more important things to do and some decisions to take before that. How crazy it was?! He was the kind of guy that leaves out his obligations until he had really not other choice.  
An evacuation day changes a man, right ?

Finishing to style his hair, he went out of the bathroom, going towards the suite’s living room. He lets himself fall on the sofa, trowing his head back, a hand covering his eyes. It was so quiet. He opened his mouth to say something because he couldn’t stand this silence. For three years, he always had Mako near him, then he was at Asami’s mansion and there was cousin Tu, grandma Yin, and there was still Mako.

Damn, why he missed him so fucking much? It was not like he was not used to be alone. And after all, Mako needs some time to recover. He bit his lips at this thought, feeling bitter. He reminds him after the evacuation, when he had found the firebender. He was injured, his clothes were torn off. His eyes were full of pain, but he was still so strong, and he wanted to help him, so much, but he was just… so weak. And when he ran to ask him what happened, he just couldn’t open his mouth. But he didn’t had to speak, Mako put his valid hand on Wu’s shoulder, and simply said: “I’m. Fine.” then he took a break and added after looking at him deeply: “How much you have change.” At this moment, Wu wanted to scream, “It’s all because of you”, but he just said nothing, he couldn’t. He just stayed back, looking him walk away from him. And soon, he would walk away from him forever.

“Raaaaah…I shouldn’t thing about that, I had more important things to do!” he said out loud, taking his head between his hands. Sweeping the room, his eyes stopped on his formal clothes and more precisely on his “royal” brooch. Here was the big thing: now he was quite sure the monarchy was not a good thing. An only ruler with all the power, had lead by twice the earth nation to a tyranny. Even if he was not like his grandaunt and even if he had not the same ambition that Kuvira, he wasn’t still sure he was fit for the role of absolut leader. Sure, he had learn a lot during this long journey. He knows that a ruler has to be brave, to be strong, to be just, to be compassionate, and he had to understand and protect his people. But it was something else to do it.

He took the brooch between his finger. What his family would think about this, about him? Could he really stop the dynasty? Maybe he could still keep the monarchy, write a constitution, have a parliement. But it didn’t seems right.

This had to change.

“You’re such a little egoist guy, aren’t you?” singed a little voice in his head. Well, the voice wasn’t wrong, he was still a little egoist and egocentrical guy. He had found something that he truly needed more than being famous, more than royalty, more than being rich and live an idler life: Mako’s friendship. He was ready to leave the royalty for him and he was ready to give the earth nation what it deserves: a rightful regim.

He put the broach on the table, dressing up for Varrick’s wedding. He left his brooch behind him, he was sure it was the good decision. 

He kept repeating it to himself during the travel in the car that was bringing him at the cermony’s place. Sure, it was the right decision, there was nothing else to do, he was always right. Almost always.

“We reached our destination, Sir.”

“Great.” mumbled Wu.

He took a deep breath, looked a last time his reflect in the mirror, did his hair while faking a charming and happy smile. Right, he was ready. He was perfect. He winked at himself and get out of the car. He tooked a glance at the crowd and saw a familiar face. He smile brightly at Pema. She smiled back, waving at him, before starting running behind what it looked like her last born. He smiled lightly, and felt a little better. The ceremony was ready to begin so he start looking for a chair. He wasn’t really careful about what happened around him so when a hand pulled him away he was ready to scream. Until he saw Mako’s smile. Well, “smile” was a big word, it was most Mako’s “not-so-grumpy” expression.“Mako…” Wu’s was interrupted by the music that gave the signal to the bride.

The ceremony was so great, he never had the occasion to see one. When the fireworks started, everyone stood up, and start chatting with each other. Wu’s attention was focus on the band who was playing. They were quiet nice, but for a few seconds he comtemplated the idea of ask Varrick to go on the stage to sing for him and his new wife. If he wanted to start a career, he had to be seen and heard. He turned himself to ask the firebender what he thought about that, but while he was observing the band, Mako was gone. He started to search him, even if all his body was screaming “Go to dance!”. Maybe for once he would have a dance partner. He finally founded him and the small talk began. He was so glad he had win the firebender’s esteem. And when Mako started talking about Korra, he knew it was the moment. The right moment. He just had to say it: “The only one I’m into is you.” but the words couldn’t go out, and it would be so hard to be rejected. He will tell him later in the night. But when Korra arrived, he saw in the way Mako looked at her that he had something to tell her. So he let him with her. He was not a coward, no, it was just not his moment.

“I will tell him later.” he whispered for himself, taking a drink.

“Tell who what?” asked a nice voice behind him that he recognize at Asami’s voice.

“Oh, nothing. Just talking about the fact that I will ask Varrick to let me sing later.”

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea” she laughed nicely.

Wu looked at her, he didn’t even tried to flirt with her again. He looked at the engineer deeply: “I heard about your father, I’m sorry for your loss. I know what he meant.”

She smiled sadly. “Thank you, Wu. You are not as annoying as I thought.”

He smiled back. “It’s the first time you compliment me, maybe I have a chance to -” She interrupted him abrubtly, her eyes suddenly darkening.

“Don’t even think about it.”

He raised his hand, an innocent smile on his lips. “Fine fine, I will not try again. I swear. »

“Great.” she answered, satisfied. “Now I will let you, I have to talk to Korra.” and she left, without letting him the time to say something. Well, if she had to talk to Korra maybe Mako had finish his little talk with the avatar, he could talk to him now. Not like he had any chance against the avatar in Mako’s heart.

He needed a drink. Or two.

It took him some time to find Mako. He had to talk with the president and to tell him that yes, he had thought about the situation, and yes he will talk with him about this tomorrow morning. After that he had to congrats the bride, and to put a word about his singing career to Varrick. Finally, he found him, outside of the room, looking at the new spiritual portal. He cleared his throat, steady and decided, the few drinks he had taken helping. He walked to Mako and took place next to him.

“Nice view, right?” Mako didn’t even look at him. Nice. He frowned his eyebrows, and looked at him more deeply.

“Are you okay? Is it your arm?”

The firenbeder sighed, and finally his emerauld eyes crosses the amber’s one.

“It’s okay, it’s nothing.”

Mako’s gave him a weird look, and raised an eyebrow: “What are you doing here? I thought you would be dancing and flirting.”

Wu raised his shoulders: “I could say the same for you. I know you are good with the ladies, right buddy?”

Turning himself to face Wu, he rolled his eyes: “I think I’m done with the ladies for a moment. I have more important things to think about.” he said in a bitter voice while touching his injuried arm. The former prince bit his lips and felt suddenly stupid. Of course, he had other things to think about. He didn’t really had the occasion to speak about it with Mako, and it wasn’t sure Mako wanted to talk about it, so he left an ackward silent set up. 

“Soo…” said Wu after a few ackward minutes. “What are you going to do now tha tyou are not, you know…” his own voice became bitter too. “…not my bodyguard anymore.”

Mako gave him that weird look again and put his valid hand on his hair, thinking. “Well, when my arm will be better, I will get back being a cop”. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or a sudden wave of courage, but he came a little closer to him. He could smell his perfume, almost feel his warmness. “You know.” he whispered, “I still need you… I mean, I will start a singer career, so I will need a bodyguard.” Mako looked at him, dubitative.

“Come on Wu, we have speak about your songs, you can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” the former prince answered, starting to sulk. “the badgermoles love my song, I’m pretty sure you love them.”

“I can swear that even very deeply I didn’t love them.”

“Even my love song?”

“You didn’t sing any love song, for spirits, what would you want to sing me a love song?!”

“Maybe because I’m in love with you and I want you to know it and I want you at my side?!”

He had scream this. He didn’t realize, but he had scream, and now he was 100% sure Mako had the message. He couldn’t look at him. He was now looking his feet, a sad expression on his face.

“I’m sorry Mako, forget about what I said. I know you’re not interested.”

At least, he could have repeat to himself that twice in his life he had show courage and strenght.

“I will leave you.” he whispered, beginning to go. But a firm hand grabbed his arm, pulling him against a strong chest.

“Stay.” So Wu stayed, and wait patiently, not really hoping anything. His eyes were still looking at the floor.

“I’m…” the firebender voice was hesitant and Wu hated it.

“I can’t answer your feeling right now.” finally said Mako.

“Here we are.” thought the younger one. “It’s okay buddy, we’re still bro whatever happens, right?”

But Mako kept talking. “I have so much to think about. But I’m sure of one thing.” He turned Wu over, and stared at him intensively. He put his arm around Wu’s waist.

“I need you with me.” Then he tilteld himself and put a soft kiss on the former prince lips. It was enough for Wu to smile.

“Like you could live without me.”


End file.
